


Recognize

by parjil



Series: Masters of the Dead [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sith Being Loving, Sith Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would do anything for this woman. Sith were taught to let their passions fuel them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognize

“I recognize you,” Lana took Casandri’s hand into hers. It had been thirteen years, and they have been by each other’s side, if not in person, then through their bond. Lana was a parent to Casandri’s daughters; she listened when the weight of the Empire became too much; she loved when a lover’s touch was needed; she comforted when all seemed lost. But, they still stood. And so the Empire still stood with them. “Do you recognize me, Casandri?” She asked, squeezing Casandri’s hand. She ran her thumb over the Darth’s knuckles.

The Dark Lord smiled, her eyes creasing. To hear her real name, not Imperius or My Lord, from Lana.. everything eased. The war effort, containing the Sith infighting, finding and maintaining resources, the ghosts hounding her mind. Casandri had loved Lana for so long, probably since she first saw her. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for this woman. If Lana asked her to let the Empire burn, Casandri would let it. Sith were taught to let their passions fuel them. It was something that Casandri had taken to heart. She bent her head, pressed a kiss to Lana’s knuckles, and whispered, “I recognize you.”


End file.
